


Confirmation.

by lichtertanz



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Engagement, Family, Friendship, Love, M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:59:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lichtertanz/pseuds/lichtertanz
Summary: How Alec Lightwood planed the perfect proposal surprise and then a phone call messed up everything.





	Confirmation.

Alec Lightwood planed it all for months. He wanted to arrange something very special for asking THE question on their third anniversary. Izzy was over the moon when he requested her help. Not only because of how happy her brother was but also because she couldn't wait that one of her favorite people in the world would soon be an official part of their family. Alec checked his list again:

 

  1. Reserve the Pandemonium club for their private party - done
  2. Invite their closest family members and friends to celebrate together - done
  3. Book one of their favorite bands - done (ignoring Izzy's protests of wanting Simon to be the headliner of the show)
  4. Engrave the ring of his great-great-grandfather with a simply number: 1 - done
  5. Write his engagement proposal - rewritten seven times so far - almost done 
  6. Lure Magnus to the club under false pretence - to do
  7. Ask him - to do 



 

Technically speaking he was way ahead of his schedule since there were almost two months left before the big night would arrive. His only worry was that one of his family or friends would ruin the surprise and spill it out before. Here on the top of his list of possible suspects was indeed Simon.

 

58 days left.

 

When Magnus returned home he looked exhausted but his face brightened up as soon as he saw Alec sitting with a large bowl of popcorn in front of the TV waiting for an Original Star Trek movie to start. 

 

"Hey you. I see ... all prepared for some legends to show up" Magnus winked at him and pressed a tender kiss on his forehead. 

 

"Yeah and finally here you are in all your glory. Leonard Nimoy will join us too in a few moments" Alec grinned back and made Magnus blush a little bit. He would never get tired of complimenting this man in front of him und pulled him in a small embrace, leaning his head on his tummy and wrapping his arms around him. 

 

"Are you trying to flirt with me, Mr. Lightwood?" 

 

"What makes you think that, Mr. Bane? I'm just stating the obvious." Alec replied putting on a serious face. At least for a few seconds.  

 

Their conversation was interrupted by the ringing of Magnus' phone. Magnus picked it up while giving an apologetic look to Alec. 

 

"Dearest Hannah, this is surprise ...what? Please calm down...I hardly understand a word...He didn't do what? ...." 

 

From the few words Alec could understand that person on the other line was in some kind of stress and it didn't seem that the phone call would end quickly. Magnus moved away in the direction of the balcony to let Alec enjoy the movie. 

 

After watching the opening scenes Alec's attention was interrupted by the phone call again when he heard the words love potion and wedding.

 

"Darling you know this is not the solution. You can't use magic to get your proposal. I mean you can but this is not right...Just talk with him. Maybe it is all a big misunderstanding... no ...did he actually tell you that? ...Oh...Believe me I really understand how hard it is to wait ...how terrifying it is when you want nothing more than to spend the rest of your life together and you are afraid to ask ... of course ...just don't do anything before you have talked to him ... Sure...If you need anything call me. No matter what time...Oh thanks. I wish you all the happiness you deserve. Bye". 

 

 

Alec watched as Magnus took a deep breath after ending the phone call. He starred at the Brooklyn skyline with a strange look on his face and seemed deep into his thoughts. After a few minutes he returned to the living room. Alec pressed the mute button on the television: "Are you okay?" "Hmmm...enough relationship drama for one day. I just take a quick shower and then I join you. Don't you dare to eat all the popcorn". 

 

When Magnus entered the living room again he looked more relaxed. Without saying a word he sat down and snuggled against Alec's shoulder while moving under the big blanket they used to share. He starred at his phone every now and then to see if there were any new messages.

 

Alec tried to focus on the movie again but his thoughts started spinning and spinning around the phone call. Suddenly a "Screw it" escaped from his mouth. 

 

"Huh?"

 

"Give me your phone"

 

"What? Sorry I know my attention is somewhere else..." 

 

"No. That's not the problem...I have to tell you something..." Alec grabbed the phone and moved his fingers up and down. Then he seemed to tap something quickly. 

 

"Spill it out"

 

"I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore" 

 

Magnus froze. In his darkest hours he had always feared that this moment would happen. Sooner or later. But why now? Everything seemed to be soo good. Maybe too good to be true.

 

As Alec realised the impact of his words he quickly added: "Noooo. No no no. It is not like that. Damn I should have sticked to my plan... Look" He gave Magnus the phone back. 

 

"Alexander you are confusing me. Why have you opened Facebook?" 

 

"Magnus Bane will you do me the honor and confirm it?" 

 

"What? You don't make any sense...Why should I...oh....wait WHAAAAAT?"  There it was. His relationship status was changed to "engaged to Alec Lightwood".

 

"Alexander this isn't funny." Magnus couldn't look Alec in the eyes and tried to move away hiding the sharp pain he felt.  

 

"What? No I'm serious...Fuck I messed it up, haven't I?"

 

Seeing the honest and slightly disturbed look on Alec's face Magnus allowed himself to feel something else than pain. A rush of hope. "Alexander Lightwood are you really asking me what I think you asking me?" 

 

"Well I have written it down. There is literally no space left for interpretation"

 

"Shut up and come here...no stopp... wait... this isn't because of the my phone call with Hannah? I don't know what you heard but please don't feel obliged to do something which you are not ready for"

 

"Magnus Bane, you have no idea how long I have been planing this. I mean not exactly this. But you and me...us...The phone call just reminded me to follow my heart. I need no special occasion. I need nothing but you. And I will be dammed if I let you wait any unecessary second longer. So please will you marry me?"

Magnus smiled like never before in his long life. "Yes, a thousand times yes. I will marry you Alexander Gideon Lightwood...And to make if official... I hereby update my relationship status" 

 

Alec reached with both of his hands the face of Magnus, gentle held it while they were just looking at each other in awe for a few moments. Finally they pulled closer and began to kiss.  At first soft and then frantically. All of their feelings, their love for each other, their anxieties and dreams, their past, present and future were captured in their movements as they hugged each other and didn't want to let go. Until they suddenly the heard a loud bang and the loft door opened. 

 

"Alec Lightwood WHAT HAVE YOU DONE??? EXPLAIN NOW!" In front of them stood a completely distraught Izzy hand in hand with a very amused Simon who simply stated "I told you it wouldn't be me to spoil the whole thing" 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. What do think about the spontaneous act of Alec and would you like to read if the planed party still happens with the original engagement speech Alec has thought of?


End file.
